The Morning After
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mi idea luego de ver la promo de ayer... no me culpen, culpen a ABC! Espero que les guste. Oneshot... M por las dudas, aunque ya me conocen!


**Bueno, esto se me ocurrió luego de la brevísima promo que vimos ayer... obviamente no se relaciona con el caso del Johanna, como siempre, apunto al romance! Espero que les guste!  
**

**The morning after**

Algunos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Hoy no hacía falta levantarse temprano. Rick seguía durmiendo no tan profundamente, pero tranquilo… Alexis no estaba, su madre tampoco… no había de qué preocuparse…

Un rayo se atrevió a darle de lleno en los ojos, y aunque cerrados, Rick se sintió molesto. Se reveló contra eso, estaba cansado…

Se movió un poco, una fuente de calor cercana a él… Kate… un cosquilleo provocado por cabellos en su hombro… Kate… un aroma a cerezas impregnado en su piel… Kate… un sonido grave, como un suspiro… Kate… movimientos a su lado… alguien interponiéndose entre el sol y él… un beso profundo, sincero… romántico y húmedo… que tenía sabor a nuevo, íntimo, sensual… oh, Dios, Kate…

Rick se atrevió a abrir los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus instintos no habían fallado.

Kate se mordió el labio feliz y algo incómoda. El quiso decirle algo pero solo sonrió. Ella se levantó y él la observó. Su caminar ágil, sus largas piernas, su espalda que recién ahora podía admirar en plenitud… Rick se dejó llevar y la observó unos segundos hasta que ella tomó su camisa y se la puso.

Y contrariamente a lo que él pensaba, el hecho de que ella se cubriera, en lugar de aplacarlo, lo estimuló aún más.

Rick pensó que se caería de la cama cuando ella giró sobre sus talones, y antes de entrar la baño, lo miró sonriente y le guiñó el ojo.

Sabía exactamente lo que hacía… y ahora más que nunca.

Rick se sintió algo tonto, ella lo había dejado paralizado, y solamente con una mirada…

-Entonces no fue un sueño…- dijo para sí mismo cuando vio la puerta cerrarse.

¿Acaso eso no se terminaría nunca? Rick siempre había pensado que cuando finalmente hicieran el amor, él se podría relajar un poco y sobre todo, relajar esa tensión que había entre ellos… pero eso, si era así, todavía no había pasado…

De pronto, memorias de lo que habían vivido ambos la noche anterior lo asaltaron. El enojo de él, su determinación de no dejarse llevar por ella. Estaba tan cansado de luchar solo… y luego su insistencia… la forma en que se había disculpado, la forma en que le había repetido incansablemente que solo lo quería a él, que nada más importaba…

Rick suspiró… él se había dejado llevar… pero ella se había dejado llevar primero y eso era lo que contaba… no porque él hubiese ganado una batalla, sino porque era ella quien tenía que decidirse, él ya le había mostrado sus sentimientos…

Y luego vinieron los besos y las caricias contra la puerta… Rick nunca pensó que existiera tanta desesperación, tanta falta de control y entrega por parte de ambos… con solo escucharla jadear, Rick casi había perdido la conciencia…

Y cuando llegaron a la habitación, porque _ella_ lo había llevado a la habitación, habían pasado horas explorándose mutuamente y se habían amado con lenta y tortuosa intensidad… él se había propuesto memorizar cada segundo… y al parecer, ella también…

Dicen que la primera vez, sobre todo entre parejas en las que hay tanta tensión, resulta ser insatisfactoria la mayor cantidad de las veces, nada más y nada menos que porque la tensión es tanta que las fantasías nunca llegan a ser equiparadas…

Rick sonrió… también habían combatido y vencido a las estadísticas…

Y mientras sonreía, la vio salir del baño. El cabello ondulado por el efecto de la lluvia, brilloso bajo los rayos de sol que seguían colándose sin permiso…

Y Kate sonrió… y Rick estuvo a punto de mirar hacia sus costados, para asegurarse de que era a él… Dios… tendría que acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que era solo suya… como Kate…

Caminó hasta la cama, su mirada paseándose sin avergonzarse por su torso y sus hombros. Rick estiró su mano y ella se sentó a su lado, al costado de la cama.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él, ahora por suerte había encontrado su voz.

-Buenos días…- repitió ella y otra vez esa sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, y tampoco quería dejarse llevar demasiado por miedo a que ella se asustara.

-Muy bien…- dijo y bajó la vista con algo de timidez.

Rick sonrió, cautivado por el gesto, era raro verla así, expuesta… pero se dio cuenta de que aunque se hubiese enamorado de una Kate segura de si misma, que era capaz de matar a alguien si era necesario… esta Kate que ahora le mostraba ella, también era la mujer ideal para él…

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Si, Rick… ¿por qué dudas de lo que te digo?

Rick no contestó, se quedó observándola, temeroso de decir algo inconveniente.

-Solo voy a preguntarte algo…- dijo ella en voz baja, captando su atención- ¿te gustó?

-Si…- dijo él.

-A mi también…- dijo ella y él sonrió seductor cuando por segunda vez, Kate bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Bien…

-Eso es lo que importa ¿no?- dijo ella y volvió a mirarlo.

-Kate…

-Por favor no lo compliquemos…- dijo ella colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-¿Complicarlo? ¿Acaso podría ser más complicado de lo que ya es?- preguntó él.

-Me refiero a ponerle nombre a esto maravilloso que no pasa…

-No iba a ponerle nombre porque es claro que ya lo tiene, Kate… pasará un tiempo hasta que puedas verbalizarlo… yo puedo hacerlo… y si no lo hago es por ti… como todo lo que hago en mi vida desde que te conozco…

-Rick…- intentó ella.

-En serio, Kate… ¿qué me vas a decir? ¿qué ya está? ¿qué solo fue un momento de debilidad?

-No, Rick… no podría decirte eso… pero tienes razón… es verdad que me cuesta verbalizarlo… pero…

-Pero… prefieres volver a como era antes… aunque te tengo una noticia, Kate… no podemos… no podemos volver el tiempo atrás…- le dijo mirándola con intensidad, con una mezcla de deseo y enojo.

-No me entiendes, Rick… yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó… estoy feliz de que haya pasado finalmente… yo quiero estar contigo…- dijo y sonrió cuando él abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que ella le decía algo más comprometido.

-Kate…- dijo él.

-Déjame terminar…- dijo ella y otra vez puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rick… pero esta vez él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos y su palma, mientras ella lo miraba, incapaz de moverse.

-Dime…

-Yo… yo solo quiero pedirte que nos reservemos esto para nosotros… por lo menos por ahora… es mejor que nos manejemos con cautela…

-Lo que quieras…- dijo él sin soltar su mano.

Kate sonrió y se inclinó sobre él. Él la vio venir y se quedó mirándola, extasiado. Aún no podía creerlo. No podía asimilar que luego de tanto tiempo, ella se hubiese decidido a estar con él.

Lo miró con ternura, intuyendo lo que sentía y amplió su sonrisa, besando sus labios mientras él la recibía en sus brazos.

Empezó como un beso tierno, pero ni bien él intentó profundizarlo y la escuchó suspirar, terminó perdiendo el control.

Su manos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta vez nada fue tentativo… no es que la vez anterior no lo hubiese disfrutado, pero esta vez, Rick sabía lo que quería ella, y también lo que él quería…

Sus cuerpos entraron en sintonía, y eso para ellos era moneda corriente, llevaban años de experiencia conectándose mentalmente. Y con sus cuerpos no era tan diferente…

* * *

Momentos después, luego de un intenso climax, Rick la mantuvo abrazada y ella sonrió con placidez.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto sería así, creo que me hubiese decidido antes…- dijo ella y él achicó los ojos.

-Si me hubieses dejado demostrártelo…- dijo finalmente.

-Nunca me lo propusiste…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-¿Pretendías que te lo dijera directamente? ¿Qué te llevara el café a la mañana y te dijera, hey, Kate, te invito esta noche a hacer el amor?

Kate achicó los ojos y lo codeó con suavidad.

-Tampoco así… pero reconozco que yo no te di mucha posibilidad…

-Vamos mejorando.

-Y que tampoco quisiste arriesgarte…

-¿Qué podía hacer? Si insistía mucho corría el riesgo de terminar con una bala en la cabeza o en el mejor de los casos, con las dos piernas rotas…

-¿Tanto miedo me tenías?

-Con tal de no perderte…- dijo y suspiró.

-Ahhh…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Esto no es un sueño… esto no es un sueño… esto no es un sueño…

-Castle…- dijo ella con suavidad y alzó la ceja.

-Dios… no puedo creerlo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta y la voz de Alexis.

-Dios, Rick… ¿ahora qué?- dijo con desesperación.

-Cúbrete con las sábanas… no se dará cuenta de que eres tú…

-Pero…

-Shhh…- dijo él y la tapó.

-Papi…- dijo Alexis desde la puerta y cuando vio que estaba con alguien- perdón… quería avisarte que llegué, estoy bien… me voy a dormir… estaré en mi habitación…- dijo y amagó a irse.

-Te amo, Alexis…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Alexis sonrió y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Rick levantó la sábana y Kate alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que no se dio cuenta?- dijo Kate.

-Relájate… no creo que le haya importado…- dijo Rick y luego, al ver la cara de ella tosió con incomodidad.

-Debe estar acostumbrada a verte con mujeres…

-Lo que dices suena pervertido… ella es grande y sabe que estoy solo y que podría tener alguna acompañante ocasional…

-¿Ocasional?- dijo ella con pesar.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo y besó sus labios.

Kate lo abrazó y ambos quedaron bajo las sábanas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le dijo y perdió sus labios un momento en su cuello.

-Mm… no lo se…- dijo ella abstraída por las caricias.

-En algún momento habrá que salir de la cama…- le dijo y mordió su hombro.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo ella con voz grave.

-¿Qué tal una ducha caliente y luego te invito a desayunar afuera?- dijo él mientras seguía besándola.

-¿Podrás controlar tus manos cuando estemos afuera?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja cuando él la miró.

-Te juro que lo intentaré…- dijo con seriedad y ella rió feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no pude evitarlo! Pero no habrá más capítulos, llegué a donde quería... y además prefiero no volverme loca! Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
